<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaine family by Savannacaredo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123793">Kaine family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo'>Savannacaredo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ben was part human part slayer? What if he had a sister, Gwen who went through the experiment but never woke up until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Reilly/Flash Thompson, Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Parksborn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it’s spider ghost as Gwen Stacy she control the slayer and bring them back to life if they don’t have pods. They are related had a very tragic back story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Octavius tells them the story about Ben after capturing the slayers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this is the truth you are half slayer you were giving power just like your sister Gwen,” Oc explained. “My sister?” Ben asked shocked. “You both were from the street running from something what you two never told me or Zola. You wanted nothing to do with your old life. So we took you both in you were a success your sister on the other hand,”  Oc said as he touched a button to reveal a tube. There stood a girl Ben’s age blondish white hair, pale skin, eyes closed, a white costume with pink. “Well she never woke up from the experiment. I’m surprised that Zola kept her, but even with no memory you protected her no matter what.” Ben put his hand on her tube. “Now I made our agreement now I got to go,” Oc said leaving. Then suddenly Zola started to take over the computer and the tentacle ripping the three Slayers out ghost spider, bone spider, and Goliath. “Look like we got company and how did I know that something like this would happen,” Peter said. They went back and forth fighting Goliath turned to steal so it was harder to hurt him, bone spider had sharp claws to slice threw the enemy, and ghost spider you couldn’t even touch him with his translucent stag and electric shock. “Hahah he is now mine,” Zola said. Ben turned to Peter with this crazy look on his face. Suddenly Carnage queen, Venom, Iron spider, and kid arachnid came crashing through the ship. “Oh look whose alive and still evil,” Flash states. They tonight them only for Ben to tell them that it was all fake and get control of the slayers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She awakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen wakes up things don’t go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the battle with the slayer Doctor Conner ran out,” guys I think you need to see this.” They walked in the lab to find Ben’s sister awake her mask torn so it revealed white skin blond Ian white hair, and crystal blue eyes. She had two daggers in her hand and this craze look in her eyes. “Gwen?” Ben asked. She rose her daggers and started to attack him. Ben dogged her spices. Peter shot a web at her arm,” well this is one of the weirdest family reunion. “She doesn’t know what she’s doing something wrong with her,” Mj pointed out. “Yay I can see that,” Peter said. Gwen did a electric pulse to give out of the webs as she turn invisible and glitching teleporting place to place. “How many powers does this girl have?” Flash asked after he got knocked down. “Anyone hurt her your dead,” Ben said. “Hey I know she’s your sister, but come on she’s trying to kill us,” Cho blasting Gwen who dodged all attacks. “She’s still my sister,” Ben who webbed Gwen’s leg. Gwen sliced the webbing Mj came up behind Gwen knocking her out with a stick of her carnage queen power. When Gwen woke up the second time, she was in vibration handcuffs. “Ug I feel like I got hit in the head with something hard,” Gwen said. “Yay that was me,” Mj said. “Nice hit though,” Gwen said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen goes to midtown who has her full memories and a strong old friend ship between Harry and Gwen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry saw Gwen he recognized her immediately sort of hard when she use to work for Oscorp before she disappeared. “So this is Midtown,” Peter. “It’s just a normal school,” Gwen said. “It’s so weird I keep forgetting that you still have your memories,” Peter admits. “Well guess I have to remind you every minute,” Gwen states. “Hi Gwen,” Harry said. “Harry still see that your alive,” Gwen said. “Unfortunately,” Harry said. “You two know each other?” Flash asked. “Yay she use to work at oscorp,” Harry said. They did a fist bump,” we have so much to talk about,” Gwen said as they walked away to talk. “Peter I think she just stole your boyfriend,” Flash states. “No she didn’t she’s just borrowing him,” Peter said. Ben just shook his head,” oh dull old Parker.” At lunch, Harry and Gwen we’re still talking to each other catching up with each other. Peter really tried to be happy for them, but was becoming extremely jealous. After school Harry went up to Peter,” you sure your okay?” “Yay I’m fine,” Peter said. “Really because I think I smell jealousy,” Harry says. “Nope, I’m fine with you two hanging out totally cool,” Peter said trying to be chill. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that it was killing Peter. Harry gave him a quick kiss on the check,” thanks for trying to be understanding.” “Anytime,” Peter said blushing. They continued to hung out Norman was happy to see that she was alive and well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just wanted to call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets shot and after he patches himself up he calls Harry because he doesn’t want to be alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bang bang it was a usual bank robbery, but this time Peter got shot. After he webbed up the villains he went to a dark alley way to take out the wound and stitch himself up. This was the first time he actually got shot he couldn’t breathe his vision was going in and out. He needed to talk to someone. He called Harry luckily he picked up,” Peter? You better have a good explanation of why your calling me at 1 am in the morning,” Harry said in a groggy voice. “Okay so funny story,”<br/>Peter said not taking a breathe. “Wo slow down Peter take some breathes are you okay?” Harry asked now super worried. “I’m fine I just I just I got shot but I stitched myself up I just didn’t want to be alone,” Peter said. “How about you come over or do you want me to get you?” Harry asked. “No, I’m fine ill heal,” Peter said. “Just get over here I’ll stay on the phone until you do my window is open,” Harry said. Peter started to swing to Oscorp,” I’m sorry that I woke you I mean if you rather go back to sleep I can just go home.” “What type of boyfriend would I be if I did that?” Harry asked. “Thanks by the way,” Peter said. “Anytime and if you ever need someone to talk to you can always call me,” Harry said. “Okay I at Oscorp,” Peter said hanging up. Peter climbed through the window. Harry helped him to the bathroom to clean his wound and make sure the stitching was good. He gave him some extra pj to wear. Harry pulled Peter in the bed allowed Peter to snuggle up him,” oh what are I going to do with you Pete?” “Sorry for making you worried,” Peter said. “Hey it’s fine,” Harry said giving Peter a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mj takes Gwen to a life that she has missed. Who knew that Gwen was such a good dancer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on the boys are on a assignment we get the whole day to ourselves. I got to show you all what you missed,” Mj begged for the millionth time. “Fine,” Gwen said. They went to the mall getting Gwen more clothes, a phone, headphones, a computer, food, candy, female products, makeup and much more. “I do not need all this stuff mj putting the stuff in the room that she and Mj were staying in when they spent the night at the hell carrier. “Yes you do you will learn now put on some party clothes on we are going dancing with the boys,” Mj said. When Gwen walked to catch up with everyone she was wearing black legging a black crop top and a white with pink lines half shirt( don’t know what it’s calle debut it’s like a shirt but it stops at above your bell button). “You look lovely Gwen,” Ben said. “That’s bro,” Gwen said. They went to the party there was music, drinking, and dancing. “Yuck alcohol still taste the same disgusting,” Gwen said taking another sip. “If you don’t lien it then stop drinking it,” Harry said. “Oh not my fault that I’m trying to outmatch an alcoholic,” Gwen. Flash mouth dropped she just roasted Harry and Harry just laughed it off oh yay he definitely liked this girl. He saw Ben leaning up again a wall in the corner Ben hated crowds he didn’t blame him he didn’t like a lot of people either. He saw Gwen taking Ben’s hand and making his dance with the crowd. Ben knew had to do street dancing Flash just stared at him. Mj put her arms around Gwen’s waists giggling from all of the alcoholic. “Girly your drunk,” Gwen said. Gwen saw Harry grabbing Peter’s hand dragging his who knows where probably a room. Gwen smirked and praying that they use protection. She started to sing a song that was playing yay everything was goi f to be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Ben both catch each other sneaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen woke up with a massive headache another reason why she hated alcohol. She turned her head to find Mj sleeping next to her luckily they were both clothed but mj did hinkeys on her neck. Gwen blushed ashamed she barely knew this girl. She tiptoed out of the room</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>